Much attention is now paid to development of various hangers for clothes of various types characterized by convenience in handling, variety in their art-design decisions, and making them of different materials.
Known in the art is a traditional design of a hanger made of different materials, containing a hook for suspending the hanger on a support, two shoulders forming a main frame, and a crossbar under the main frame, in which in contact with the clothes are two shoulders and the crossbar, a jacket being hung on the shoulders and unmentionables or other clothes being placed on the crossbar (JP, 63-169979/1988, UM). Thus, for placing trousers on a crossbar they must be dragged through the limited space above the crossbar that leads to their compression, loss of appearance, and many manipulations are necessary with them, preferably using both hands.
Known in the art is a device for hanging clothes including a jacket and trousers said device comprising a main frame having a top portion to be placed inside a jacket from shoulder to shoulder and a bottom portion located upright separately and extending in the direction of the top portion, said top portion having a vertical through hole in its center; an additional supporting frame having a top portion arranged between said top and bottom portions of the main frame, and a lower portion adapted for placing trousers thereon, in so doing said lower portion is placed vertically and separately from said top portion and is arranged under said lower portion of the main frame; a hook member having an end portion secured on said top portion of the main frame, and a vertical portion freely extending in said through hole with its other end protruding from the through hole and formed into a hook so that said main frame can move relative to the main frame between the lower position, in which a space between said lower portion of the main frame and said lower portion of the supporting frame is formed for a possibility of passing the trousers through it, and an top position in which said lower portion of said supporting frame engages the main frame for gripping the trousers hung on said lower portion of said main frame (U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,707, A).
However, in this design the movement of the lower portion of the supporting frame to the lower position necessary for placing the trousers thereon by dragging takes place immediately after releasing the hook when taking the device off, in the working position of the hook hung on the support, and when hanging the trousers the device should be laid on any flat plane, and for fixing the trousers one has to lift the device with the clothes hung thereon upwards by the hook.
Also known in the art is a hanger for clothes comprising: a first supporting bar having a first end and a second end; a second supporting bar having a first end and a second end; a rotary mechanism for engaging the first end of the second bar with the first end of the first bar, the second bar being capable of turning relative to the first bar; a detachable latch mechanism for fastening the second end of the second bar to the second end of the first bar, a restrictor isolated from the latch mechanism and protruding from one of said bars for restriction of movement of the bars towards each other, the second bar being placed from above and arranged in parallel to the first bar when both bars are in the fastening position; in so doing the first end of the first bar in the first supporting position is put forward to a normal thereto the first bar; the second bar is free for rotation in a plane normal to the first support portion, and the pin of the first support portion of the first bar determines a center of its rotation; the first end of the second bar has a hole for engaging the first support portion of the first bar at respective movement between them (U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,747, B1).
However, in so doing the trousers are disposed on the movable bar having an appropriate degree of freedom, and to hang the trousers thereon by one hand is inconvenient for the user. Besides, to press the trousers to the first supporting bar, one has to press the second bar with the clothes placed thereon, and the trousers pressed to the first bar are bent.
Also known in the art is a garment hanger (GB, 658644, B) comprising two similar plane-faced clamping strips hinged together at there ends so that the relative motion of the strips is in plane at right-angels to the said plane faces and so that the said faces may be brought together by initial simple pivoting movement of one strip with respect to other and by a small final clamping movement having a component longitudinally of the strips, and means for retaining the strips in the said clamped position. However, in so doing the trousers pressed to said plane faces become deformed.
The disadvantages of the hangers of the known designs are inconvenient threading of the trousers in the hanger, the absence of reliable fixing of the trousers excluding their sliding from the hanger. The known use of anti-slid materials put on the crossbar does not provide a guaranteed fixing of trousers thereon and makes it necessary to level the material of the trousers since at hanging they engage the anti-slid material. The use of foam rubber as an anti-slid material does not guarantee a long operation and, besides, the material itself is fragile and subject to rupture at intensive operation, for example in a trading network.